1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment having an illumination function and an image projection function, and a desk with an illumination function.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a desktop lighting equipment having an illumination function and an image projection function (see, e.g., JP-A-8-163476 (Patent Document 1)). The lighting equipment (hereinafter referred to as an existing lighting equipment) disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a light source, a light modulation element for modulating the light from the light source based on the image information to be projected to thereby form the image, and a projection lens for projecting the image emitted from the light modulation element in an enlarged manner.
In the case of using the existing lighting equipment having such a configuration for an illumination purpose, it is arranged that the light from the light source is projected in the state of providing no image information to be projected, while in the case of using the lighting equipment for an image projection purpose, it is arranged that the image based on the image information to be projected is formed, and then the image thus formed is projected. Thus, the existing lighting equipment is made available for the illumination purpose, and at the same time, is made available for the image projection purpose. Further, the illumination angle and the projection angle of the existing lighting equipment can be set in an adjustable manner using an adjustable arm, and therefore, the existing lighting equipment is a lighting equipment assumed to be mainly used while being attached to, for example, a student desk or an office desk.
However, in the case of using the existing lighting equipment for the illumination purpose while being attached to the student desk, the office desk, and so on, it is difficult to illuminate the surface (the surface of the desk) to be the illumination object so as to provide an appropriate illuminance throughout a wide range. This is because the existing lighting equipment has a configuration of using the same light source in both of the case of using the lighting equipment for the illumination purpose and the case of using it for the image projection purpose, and projecting an image in a limited range when projecting the image.
On the other hand, regarding the student desk, the office desk, and so on, it is preferable to perform illumination so as to provide the desk surface with an appropriate illuminance throughout a wide range. Therefore, there arises a problem that the existing lighting equipment is not suitable to be used for the student desk or the office desk, and is therefore limited in use.